


Naked?

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Samandriel is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Samandriel stared blankly at you, blinking multiple times before the corners of his mouth fell into a pout. He crossed his arms, looking off to the side, probably contemplating what you said.





	Naked?

**Author's Note:**

> But I thought - how cute wouldn’t it be if Samandriel gets jealous because Cas has seen his girlfriends body (before they got together) because he had to heal her a multiple times, which makes him a bit angry and possessive, but in his adorable way. So the reader has to make him understand that if not Cas, then a doctor at a hospital would see her like that, and there’s a difference with how you look naked when you’re in pain and when you’re naked and aroused - and Samandriel is the only that gets to see THAT? :)

Samandriel stared blankly at you, blinking multiple times before the corners of his mouth fell into a pout. He crossed his arms, looking off to the side, probably contemplating what you said.

He loved you, and you loved him. Samandriel wanted to know everything about you, so the question if you’ve been intimate with anyone before him came quite quickly. You hadn’t, so you told him the truth. He then proceeded to ask if someone had seen you naked before him.

“Well, Cas needed to heal me a lot before I knew you. So, yeah, he’s seen me naked some times”, you had said, tilting your head back to look at his face.

And now Samandriel was pouting. Kind of adorable, really.

“Andrie, are you pouting?”

“I am not pouting.” He was definitely pouting. And judging by the way he clung at you, he was jealous too.

“You don’t need to be jealous, Andrie”, you told him sincerely. You lifted yourself up to maybe kiss him, but he pulled away before you had the chance.

“He saw you naked…”, he murmured, more to himself.

You sighed, turning around and straddling his lap. Your hands were on his shoulders as you made him look at you.

“Yes, he did. But it was all because I was hurt. It wasn’t intimate, nor romantic. He stayed completely professional. He’s your brother, and my friend. Who else would I have gone to?” He just shrugged. “Look, if I hadn’t gone to Cas, then I would have had to go to a doctor.” Samandriel tensed up at that.

“I get, I get it… but I still do not like that he saw you naked…” You smiled at him, pulling his face in to kiss his lips.

“There’s a big difference, Andrie-Bear. I was hurting when he saw me naked, not aroused. And I can tell you, the only person I was around while naked and aroused is you.”

A heavy blush spread across Samandriels cheeks at your words, and a small smile tugged at his lips now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
